The Heir to the Light
category:MissionsHeir to the Light, The de:San d'Oria-Mission 9-2 Atma of the Heir | items = | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Breaking Barriers | next = | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Note: This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Trade up to 9 crystals to the gate guard or complete repeatable missions up to several times. *After accepting the mission, zone into Northern San d'Oria for a very long cutscene. ~5min. *At the end of the first cutscene, zone into the Chateau d'Oraguille for another cutscene. During this cutscene you will be given orders to head to Qu'Bia Arena. *Now gather a full party of level 70+. Only players that have previously done the mission, or are currently doing the mission, can enter the BCNM. ie, if you know someone that is part of a different allegiance (say, Windurst) but has completed San d'Oria's Mission storyline, they can assist. :*Having a mage that can Sleepga is useful for this mission. Sleepga II is not necessary as these Orcs will fall quickly to a level 75 DD job. *Enter Fei'Yin, watch a cutscene, and proceed to Qu'Bia Arena. It may be a good idea to take Sneak as there are level 95+ monsters in the area. You can get Circumspection from the Grounds of Valor book for 5 tabs. Once the party is ready, enter the BCNM. ** If you've completed Beyond Infinity, you can teleport to the Qu'Bia Arena via Domenic in Lower Jeuno (J-7). ** If you've obtained the Home Point #1 inside Fei'Yin, you can teleport there which brings you to the entrance of Qu'Bia Arena. *The battlefield is not level capped, but it does place Level Restriction status anyway, meaning buffs will be lost upon entry. *Upon entering the BCNM, an event will begin. Once you appear in the battlefield, cast your pre-fight buffs. **As this is a mission battlefield, no EXP is lost upon death in this BCNM. Part 1 *The enemies in part 1 are: ** Death Clan Destroyer (Warmachine WHM, will not sleep) ** Yukvok of Clan Death (Orc RNG, highly resistant to sleep. Yukvok was slept by a Sleepga II cast by 90 blm. Uses Eagle Eye Shot) ** 3x Worgbut of Clan Death, 3x Rallbrog of Clan Death, 3x Vangknok of Clan Death (other Orcs, susceptible to Sleep/Lullaby) * Have your tank round up all the orcs for the Black Mage/Scholar/Bard/Blue Mage to Sleepga. ** Alternatively, have your BRD Lullaby-tank like in Steamed Sprouts: start the fight by casting Foe Lullaby on the RNG. It won't stick, but will cause all the other Orcs to swarm the Bard. Horde Lullaby, wait for them to awake, and repeat. * Next it is imperative you silence the Warmachine. Strangely enough, that hulking thing is actually a White Mage and will cast Curaga quite often waking the horde up and causing problems. (The danger here is not the HP restored from the Curagas, even its Curaga II only restores roughly 190 HP tops. The danger is waking up the horde.) Note that it has caster mob behavior, meaning that it will not rush in to attack the person with hate at first until it is silenced, or its health drops lower. * As such, kill the Warmachine first, Ranger second then pick off the remaining orcs. It does not matter on which orc you do next after the RNG is dead. They are easy prey. * Keep a weak one alive and slept and rest to full. Killing the final orc will trigger an event. * Alternative to killing them quicker, have a SMN kill some of the orcs. They are INCREDIBLY weak to Predator Claws. * It is possible to get within casting range of the orcs before they aggro, so you can get an initial cast off on Yukvok of Clan Death. (He is the Orc standing the farthest forward. The rest are in a semi-circle just behind him spread out along the far wall of the arena.) However, they are so spread out that Sleepga is ineffective until they all aggro/link and gather together. * Part 2 *For Part 2, Prince Trion will join you. Mages must keep him alive because, if he falls, your party will be ejected from the battlefield. Prince Trion will wait for a short time before he randomly engages one of the mobs. This part of the BCNM will consist of 3 Orcs: **Warlord Rojgnoj (PLD) **Rojgnoj's Left Hand (BLM) **Rojgnoj's Right Hand (DRK) *The desired order should be BLM - PLD - DRK. However, Trion will randomly attack one of them. The tank should engage the PLD (as he is 'VERY' resistant to sleep, but not immune) However the PLD will bind for up to 60 second without elemental seal. The DDs with provoke should go after whatever Trion goes with. If you get lucky, Trion will go after the Paladin helping you immensely. Even if Trion goes to another one, if you have SMN in the PT, just keep the SMN on the BLM. Get that one down at all cost as it will destroy you if you're not careful. The Red or White Mage should be focused on silencing everyone, though the Paladin will prove difficult to silence while the Black Mage sleeps whatever is not being engaged at the moment. The Red or White Mage should keep Trion alive for even though he's a Paladin, his attached AI isn't all that intelligent. Once all three orcs are dead, another event will occur. *SCH buffs with Accession will also buff Trion as well. Even if you cannot directly cast them on him like Stoneskin for example. * Afterwards *Zone into Northern San d'Oria for short cutscene. *Return to Chateau d'Oraguille and click on the Great Hall for a cutscene. **''Optional:'' You can view two cutscenes by checking Pieuje's door and Trion's door in Chateau d'Oraguille. These cutscenes are view-able after going to the heavy stone door as well. **''Optional:'' Speak with Halver, Rahal, Curilla, Aramaviont, and Milchupain for additional dialogue. **'Note:' Talking to Trion with a San d'Oria Trust Permit will unlock Trust: Trion if you have both Trust: Excenmille and Trust: Curilla unlocked already. *Go to the heavy stone door in King Ranperre's Tomb at H-8 of the first map for a cutscene. **''Optional:'' If you check the Papal Chambers door at the top floor of the Cathedral, you can view another cutscene. This can also be done after completing the mission. *Report back to Halver for a final cutscene and your reward. **''Optional:'' There are now two additional cutscenes at Pieuje's door and Trion's door. These do not show up in the Past Event Watcher list, but can be seen by Rank 10 San d'Orians. **''Optional:'' Speak to Rahal, Aramaviont, and Curilla for additional dialogue. **''Optional:'' There is an epilogue cutscene that can be viewed upon entering Southern San d'Oria.